<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of drowning by ClaireOMack82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054774">The art of drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82'>ClaireOMack82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, feeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba and Mirage are paired together in a duos team. Finding out that they have more in common than they realised, the pair don't just go for the win, but something far more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The art of drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey sorry for those waiting on an update for The Reckoning, but the next chapter is pretty hard going, and I needed something lets say a little lighter.</p>
<p>THE ART OF DROWNING</p>
<p>"Hey, you know you missed assignments." Elliot said standing in the doorway and looking down at the woman sat on the bed.<br/>"Sorry beautiful, had an important phone call to take care of." Loba said looking up at him through her lashes, and Mirage couldn't help but blush a little.<br/>"Why don't you go and tell me the news." She said not getting up but instead moving aside and offering him a seat next to her. on her bed. Elliot hesitated, he wanted to go and accept her offer, but it felt in some way too intimate. Finally knowing that to refuse would look bad he moved over and perched on the end of the bed.<br/>"Umm well it's duo's today, and well you got me." Mirage spoke quickly, but he managed to get all his words out. Trying not to notice how nice she smelt.<br/>"Well now it's that lovely." She smiled at him, her eyes looking into his without flinching, and Elliot didn't know how she did it, he was forced to nod and look away, there was something about this woman that made him beyond nervous, but that did not mean he wasn't looking forward to this.</p>
<p>"Is this really what you want to do, just sit in the building?" Loba said looking somewhat unimpressed with Elliot's tactics.<br/>"Well yeah I mean you found everything we need, all we have to do is wait for them to come to us, them boom. champions." Elliot said smiling, now more confident with her as they were out in the arena.<br/>After a skirmish on the drop, having taken out Pathfinder Mirage had been looting the robot when Lifeline had blindsided him and shot him almost to the ground. Fortunately Loba had been there, quickly dropping the medic and eliminating that competition. Since then they hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone. They had simply headed into the  next ring, looting as they went. Fully loaded up, and ready for battle nothing happened.<br/>"There is only 3 squads left, maybe we should go and see if we can catch them on the run?" Loba suggested as she crouched down in the corner, her gun at half mast as the would outside remained silent.<br/>"I mean we can if you want, but the ring will be moving in a minute, they are coming this way." Elliot said trying to work up the courage to ask her some questions. He didn't really know the woman, but he would like to.</p>
<p>"Fine, but if we get flanked and end up in between these two teams I'm blaming you." She said with a hint of a smile to take the sting out of her words.<br/>"I'll take it. So why did you decide to stay, you know in the games?" Elliot asked then feeling like it was a pretty safe question to start with.<br/>"So many treasure, how could I leave them all behind." She replied standing up and moving to the window. Elliot followed her with his eyes, she was standing with her back to him and he took a moment to appreciate the view.<br/>"Yeah I get it, pretty sweet stuff around here." He said his tone playful as Loba turned her head towards him, but her body remained facing outward.<br/>"Are you trying to flirt with me Mr Witt because I warn you its a game you may not win." She said her voice soft and low as her eyes bore down to his and Elliot felt the colour rise on his cheeks once more.<br/>"I umm, well not exactly, just reading the mood you know." Elliot said his hand going behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch.<br/>"Don't worry beautiful, I don't bite, often." She wink at him then turned to the sound of gun fire.<br/>"There coming." She hissed as Elliot got up and stood next to her at the window.<br/>"We should get up higher." He suggested and she nodded, quickly moving out of the door and climbing up on the roof. As Loba turned she noticed Elliot staring at her, or more precisely her backside. She rolled her eyes and offered him a hand to get him up on top of the building.<br/>"Nice view?" she asked not looking at him, but hearing the intake of breath from him she knew that he had read her inner meaning.<br/>"Umm yeah pretty great." He replied finally feeling more brave, as Loba did not seem to mind his wondering eyes.<br/>For her part Loba was somewhat pleased with the interesting turn this day was taking. She had always thought of Elliot Witt as cocky and brash, but under all of that he had no game. It seemed that she may have been wrong.<br/>"You see anyone?" She asked then as the gunfire seemed to have dissipated, and yet they knew there was still three squads left. Themselves and two others.<br/>"No nothing, maybe we should move back inside, in case of snipers." Elliot said hoping that the other teams would take their sweet time to get here, this was just getting interesting.<br/>"Sure, don't have much choice now, rings coming in, there is no where to run to." Loba said turning to him and pointing to the edge.<br/>"You first." She smiled and Mirage had no choice but to descend the wall, it would look pretty wired to refuse, and also a little creepy.<br/>Once back in their little hidy hole Elliot noticed that she did not sit in the opposite corner this time, but stood next to him, eye eyes on the door.<br/>"You know if we win this, we could go out and celebrate." Elliot said now glancing sideways at her, her face in profile, the flashes of red around her eyes catching the light and making his hands start to sweat. Not good when he was trying to keep hold of his spitfire.<br/>"We could do, I haven't been out in a while, but what if we loose?" Loba said now turning more fully towards him.<br/>"Then I guess I will owe you one?" He said not really knowing what to say, but the smile on Loba's face made him gulp.<br/>"Now I don't know what I would prefer." Her voice was playful, but there was a glint in her eyes that was deadly serious. Elliot paused and fir just a moment wondered if he wasn't barking up the wrong tree, but had in fact found exactly the right one.<br/>"You know we could go out either way, or stay in and celibate, or comis, comis,"<br/>"Commiserate." She finished for him, and he nodded, hating that he couldn't find the word but also grateful that she didn't call him on it.<br/>"I may like that. After all it's not everyday you get to spend some quite time alone with such wonderful company." Her face was the perfect smile, but her eyes were pure fire, and Elliot felt his heart beat slightly faster in his chest. This had been the quietest games for him in a long time, and yet he was more pumped than ever before.<br/>"Yeah, you know good company, great view. Who could complain." Elliot replied knowing that the woman was expecting some kind of comeback, and who was he to disappoint the lady.</p>
<p>"Now enough flirting, let's save it for when we win." Loba said as she heard movement outside. Subtle but light foot falls on the metal staircase.<br/>Elliot heard the person out there, but his mind was on her words, save it for later, not shut up that's enough, or good try but I'm done now. It was too late his mind had wondered and suddenly Banglore was at the door way filling him full of holes. Mirage got off a few helpful shots before he hit the deck for the second time that day.<br/>For a moment he didn't know what had happened, but then Loba's hands were on his chest, her face looking down into his as she pumped a syringe into his chest.<br/>"Must have been on her own after the fight we heard earlier, come on I've got you. I like you too much to let you die." Loba said pulling him off the floor and Elliot shook himself and noticed the death box in the corner.<br/>"We win?" He asked still a little groggy from being downed.<br/>"Not yet handsome, but soon, maybe this time you can concentrate a little bit more on whats going on. You almost got both our asses blow to kingdom come, and I know you don't want that to happen." loba said as Elliot used a phoenix kit to get himself back to full force.<br/>"Nope no way, wouldn't want anything happening to any asses." Elliot said now feeling more like himself, although a bit foolish for letting his mind slip.<br/>"You hear that?" Loba said before any more talk could ensue, and this time Elliot was all ears.<br/>"Sending out a decoy." Mirage said sending his clone out of the door, and down the stairs into the open. Gunfire immediately rained down on the hapless hologram, but It gave them the advantage of knowing where their enemy was.<br/>"Let's move." Loba said going out the door to the rear and up the ridge to try and flank the team that was waiting on the hillside.<br/>"Sending out another decoy." Mirage said over the comm so the other team could not here him. he sent it down the hill, trying to keep their enemies eyes on that spot. Third time however there was only silence, the other team must have guessed it was a trick.<br/>"Enemy here, god damm it that hurt, i'm down." Loba called only a few yards up ahead, the other team must have seen them coming and ambushed her.<br/>"I'm coming Mirage to the rescue. sending out the boys." He said moving in on Loba's position with his army of holograms. It worked for just long enough for Elliot to down Wattson, she was crawling around near to where Loba had fallen, and Elliot looked around but could not see Gibraltar who she had been paired with. Quickly rushing to a rock and calling Loba over so he could revive her he waited for her to come around the corner.<br/>"Here I've got you." He said cloaking quickly and placing his hand on her chest and pumping in the syringe. Under other circumstances this would be quite nice, but right now he had no time to think about his hand covering her chest.<br/>Then it happened, just as he was getting Loba off the floor, he was struck in the back. Loba went straight back down, her hair falling over her face, as Mirage tried to turn and shoot at the man behind him. It was too late, he felt the light take him and he watched as Gibraltar shot into the sky celebrating his victory.<br/>"Don't worry handsome, we'll get them next time, but remember you owe me one right." Loba said as the emerged on the drop ship and Elliot let his head swim a bit before he answered. <br/>"Sure I mean I keep my promises." Elliot said looking at her as she propped herself up on her elbow, the cot she was lying on only just long enough to accommodate all of her six inch heels.<br/>"Good, now I suppose we should go and congratulate the winners." With that she pulled herself up, and all Elliot could do was watch her go. He had some planning to do.</p>
<p>It was almost dark, the lights in the loge were low, there was much chatter coming from the living room, and Elliot had taken his chance to sneak off. It had been a pretty good game for everyone, except Pathfinder and Lifeline who had been dropped early by Elliot and Loba. Sprit's were high and the wine had flowed freely. Even Bagalore had been on the wrong side of tipsy, after profusely apologizing to Caustic who she had left on the battle field to escape the ring. Loba had been sipping on a single glass of wine all night, and Elliot had been glancing at her periodically. On a few occasions she had been looking right back at him.<br/>Now it was time to move this along, filled with confidence as the woman was obviously far from rejecting his overtures, Elliot moved into his room, and lit a few candles. placed a bottle of wine by the bed and two gases. he surveyed the scene, then went out of the room, and stood in the doorway to the living room. Waiting until Loba looked at him, he motioned with his head for her to come over. To his delight, and ego she did, standing up with a slight stretch and a goodnight to all that sat around her she was moving towards him. Elliot turned, knowing that she would follow. It gave him chills down his spine to think just for this moment he might have some control over her. <br/>When he opened the door to his room, and turned to escort her inside, all his dreams of having any control vanished. She had removed her jacket, leaving her arms and shoulders bare, her corset hugging her curves as she laid her jacket over his chair back.</p>
<p>"Lovely, was this all for me?" she said looking up at him, and for the first time Mirage noticed that she wasn't wearing her heels. She looked so small, usually they were almost the same height, but in reality she wasn't much taller than Wraith or Wattson, and still despite her stature she still held the power to leave him motionless and silent.<br/>"Umm yeah, i mean, I'm a gentleman you know, plus you said I owe you one, so I thought I would make you comfortable, or whatever, here have a glass of wine." Elliot said pouring the wine and almost shoving it in to her hand.<br/>Loba rolled her eyes, it was obvious that the man was nervous, it was a reaction she was used to, she tended to have that effect on people. Usually Loba relished it, taking control having things the way she wanted, but this was different, Elliot was almost a friend, and a nice man at heart. Maybe she thought to herself she would play this one a little differently.<br/>"Thank you handsome." she said taking the glass and half draining the content her eyes looking up at his through her lashes while she drank.<br/>"Very nice." she said after removing the glass from her lips and swallowing the deep red liquid.<br/>"Yeah good, I've been saving it for a special occasion, mostly a big win, but this seemed better." He said now gaining confidence at her slight shyness.<br/>"So what did you have in mind?" Loba asked now sitting on his bed as he remained standing. It was an obvious attempt to make him feel in control, as her eyes flicked down to his crotch, and Elliot felt the first twitch of Elliot Jr.</p>
<p>"Umm well, nothing you didn't want, we could just sit and talk if yo liked, I mean I hardly know anything about you." He said not wanting to come out and tell her to suck it although that was what his other brain was screaming for.<br/>"What would you like to know?" she asked surprising him, and he didn't know weather to be pleased, or frustrated.<br/>"Umm how about what you like to do for fun?" Elliot said not knowing whether to sit down or remain standing. He watched as Loba drained her wine and looked back up at him, her lips slightly parted, and her eyes hooded from the obvious wanton look on her face.<br/>"Many things give me pleasure, but I suppose taking what I want would be near the top of my list." She replied and now Elliot Jr was almost at full attention. The woman was beautiful covered in dirt sitting in a hole in the middle of a battle, now she was almost like an oil painting, exquisite.<br/>"Umm and what is it you want right now?" Elliot said trying not to reach out and simply throw her down on the bed.<br/>"How about you show me, after all you do owe me one." She said placing her glass on the bedside table and reclining back on to her palms which stretched out behind her.<br/>That was It Elliot couldn't take anymore of this flirting, she had been winding him up all day, and he was about fit to burst. He moved forward then, with a speed and elegance he only displayed inside the arena. He was on top of her, his hands on her face as he gently pushed her down with his body, his lips meeting with hers in a furious and messy kiss. Right now his did't care as her nails raked through his hair, keeping his head in place at her lips.<br/>He groaned as her lips found his neck, he couldn't help but tilt slightly to give her better access. His body was on fire, feeling her frame below him, all soft curves was almost maddening, and Elliot was worried this was going to be over far too quickly. Pushing himself up, and off her slightly, he moved his hands down to caress her sides, the tops of her breast which were now barely contained beneath the bodice. Quickly locating the zipper her pulled it down, revealing her breast to him. No bra and for a split second Elliot was mesmerized. His hand hovering over her soft mound.<br/>"It's ok you can touch them." Loba drawled as her own hands found his belt buckle and started to pull at it. Elliot didn't need telling twice, his mouth latched onto a hard nipple, and his hand found the other flicking it gently as he grunted into hr chest as her hand found Elliot Jr.<br/>"Hey I owe you one right." He said pulling away from her again as this was all to much too soon, as she was far to beautiful for him to waist.<br/>"Sure handsome go ahead." she said laying back and placing her hands over her head. the view was beyond what his mind could cope with so Elliot decided to get on with the task at hand.</p>
<p>When Elliot's mouth met her now bare pussy Loba couldn't help but arch off the bed, her back bending at the fire being created down below. The man was good at what he was doing, as his tongue flicked fire on her clit as his fingers found her entrance, just pushing in a little to gather her moisture, and making her huff with frustration.<br/>"Not yet sweetheart, I don't like to rush." Elliot smiled around her, he could tell she needed more, and now was his chance to make her beg. He slowed his movements, lapping at her tongue flat and watching as her hips twisted in his grip.<br/>"Ugh, you are a cruel man." Loba hissed as he flicked at her once more, but no wear near fast enough to get her off.<br/>"Maybe but I don't think one is enough, I think you deserve more." He said then thrusting his fingers into her and making her cry out a small yes. <br/>Loba was in a world of feeling, nothing mattered but the mouth and fingers down below, her body was reaching for its completion, and she was powerless to stop it. for once Loba felt like she was at someone's mercy, like a puppet on a string, and she was surprised by the lack of concern it brought her. Looking down at the man between her legs she understood why. This man was her friend first not just someone to take advantage of. her thoughts suddenly snapped away as Elliot sucked on her clit, her eyes flashing white as she fell over the edge into oblivion. She bit her own lip to keep from crying out too loud, aware that there were still others in the building, even in her almost blinding pleasure.<br/>Coming down Loba felt hands on her sides fingers tracing her skin as she half sat and looked at Elliot's face, which held a grin she would have to do something about.<br/>"Thank you handsome, are we done here." The smile fell immediately at Elliot's obvious disappointment.<br/>"Umm well yeah I guess if that's what you know, you want." He stated, knowing that he would never ask her to do anything she didn't want to do, no matter how blue his bals were.<br/>Loba smile in her own congratulations, but quickly sat up and pulled his mouth to hers.<br/>"I'm not done yet." she said pushing him back on to his haunches now and lowering her head to his lap. His cry as she placed her lips around his tip was enough for her to feel the moisture pooling at her center once more, as she sucked in her cheeks and pulled his cock further into her mouth.<br/>"God, you need to umm, I'm not going to, Loba." He said his hand going to her head, but not pulling or pushing her, merely left there feeling her hair.<br/>"What do you want honey?" She asked him now retracting her mouth from him as Elliot breathed out long a slow.<br/>"You only you." He said now and it was almost so endearing that Loba felt tears welling up behind her eyes.<br/>"How about like this, she said turning so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Elliot was so done in by the view of her ass he almost just sat back and watched as she half turned to him, finding his eyes.<br/>"God yes." He said placing a hand on her hip as he pulled her to him, she was so ready that he only had to guide himself in until he was being gripped by her walls, and melted in her heat.<br/>"Fuck." He said as s small giggle came from below him.<br/>"Language." she said moving slightly back and forth as Elliot now gripped both her hips and returned the pressure.<br/>"Well, Fuck." He said now thrusting into her like he was going for a world record. All Loba could do was hang on, as Elliot got so close to her womb she thogh he might break something. Her grunts melded with his as she gripped onto the comforter, and hummed low in her throat. She was close again, she could feel the pressure coiling in her stomach as suddenly he stopped.</p>
<p>"What?" she questioned knowing he hadn't finished when she was pushed over onto her back.<br/>"I want to see your face when you cum, Your stunning when you do that." He said moving between her legs again and pushing himself into her. His eyes never looking away as he began to push down into her. Pulling out, pushing in, but never looking from her face. It was the most intimate moment in Loba's life where the emotion hadn't been pain, loss or anger. She was drowning in his eyes, going under like a tidal wave as he consumed her inside and out.<br/>Elliot finally found a connection with the woman below him, her eyes locked onto his, no pretense, no act just pure and unabashed. He felt for the first time in a long time that someone cared about him someone that knew him, knew how it was to be alone. He was drowning in her,  not just her body but her soul as well. His last few thrust were messy, he was sure a tear fell on to her chest as he watched her face as she cracked beneath him, felt her walls clamp down on him and they fell though the life light together.</p>
<p>later in the dark as she rested her head on his chest still naked and almost pale in the moonlight he looked down at her, he knew she wasn't asleep, and yet she said nothing. Elliot began to worry, but the fact that she hadn't simply sauntered out of his room was giving him hope.<br/>"You know this doesn't have to be a one time thing, if your ok with that?" He finally ventured as her hand stopped her caress of his light chest hairs.<br/>"Maybe handsome I like to keep beautiful things near me, you certainly qualify." She spoke into the darkness, somewhat afraid of how much she would like that, and not ready to tell him so just yet.<br/>"Great I mean sure, you know I think we could be really good together." He said feeling bold in the cover of darkness, as his hand caressed her side and he felt her sit up. He focused on her eyes, as much as he wanted to look lower this was not a moment for lust but something far more profound.<br/>"I think we could be too." Her smile was all he needed as they settled back down and drifted off into the first real sleep either of them had had in a very long time.</p>
<p>THE END .... thank you for reading XxX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>